


My CAbBAgeS!

by PoeTheRaven



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, First Reader insert, Smut, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeTheRaven/pseuds/PoeTheRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend Gilbert is trying to be romantic. But instead he's a huge dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert so you have my apologizes for any mistakes or ooc moments, I've been hand writing this fic for a while. Hope you enjoy!

It's been a long day. You just want to take a shower, change into a hoodie, leggings and socks, eat and cuddle on the couch with your boyfriend Gilbert Beilschmidt, who's job is to be a country. You arrive at home and open your front door. There is a trail of something on the floor. It's your favorite shade of purple. You pick a piece up and sniff it. Goddammit, Prussia. It's red cabbage. You drop your keys on the coffee table and throw your jacket on the couch. You decide you should probably figure out what your favorite dork is up to. So you follow the cabbage trail to the bathroom, and you smell something sweet. Sighing, you strip down to your tank top and skirt. You open the bathroom door to find the attractive albino man hunched over the bathtub with just his boxers on. You creep up behind him and grab his sides. Instead of the normal "BYAH" you expect, he turns around to face you like he expected it. After looking you up and down, he reaches behind him. Gilbert takes a rolled up towel and points at the door.

"It is not ready yet." he says. You sigh and turn to leave.

SNAP!

Suddenly there is a stinging pain shooting through your ass. You turn around to yell expletives at Gilbert when he latches himself onto your mouth. You melt into the kiss. Gilbert is the one who breaks it, to your dismay. 

"Ve should get in ze bath before it gets cold." You smile and get undressed. Gilbert drinks you in, silent for a moment.

"You have a great rack." He grins. You sigh, but smile as you gt into the bath. After throwing his boxers somewhere outside, he sinks in behind you.

"Mein Gott," he sighs. "I've missed you, (Y/N)." you smiled and nestled against the man's pale chest.

"I've missed you too, Gil, but why cabbage?" you chuckled.

"It vas your favorite color." You smile, and Gilbert kisses your neck. You shudder and blush.

"You dweeb." You uttered. There is another kiss next to your ear.

"Ja, but I'm  _your_ dweeb, frauline." you blushed at the name,and shifted in the water. You noticed bits of cabbage floating in the water. YOur hand and forehead meet with a smack. 

"Goddammit, Gilbert." You let out an exasperated breath. 

"...Vhat? Vhat did I do zis time?" 

"There is cabbage in the water."

"I had some left over!"

"Why couldn't you use rose petals like a normal person, ya dumb snot?"

"...Zis vas cheaper... und I liked ze color more." You sighed again. Prussia often makes you sigh. You pinch the bridge of your nose and shut your eyes. You feel hands on your shoulders. Gilbert pulls you into a tight embrace, his arms laced around your stomach and his face buried in your shoulder from behind. The smell of bubble soap and cabbage filled the air as well as the slight musk of Gilbert. You tug away from the embrace and make yourself comfortable before letting the Prussian wrap himself around you again.

Suddenly the door opens. 

"Prussia your damn bird keeps flying into ze door vhat is taking so long?" a large blond man enters the bathroom. Prussia's hands scramble to cover your breasts. Both you and Ludwig turn bright red. Germany, now with eyes shut, leaves and closes the bathroom door. 

"You can let go of my boobs now." You squeak.

"Ooor, I could not do zat..." He leans over your shoulder to give you a quick kiss.

"I'm all prune-y, can we go cuddle, not in the bath? Plus, like half of your legs don't even fit in the tub."

"Hey, you love zese legs."

"...Yeah, I do, come on, Daddy Long Legs." Before you can stand up, he lifts you up out of the tub, and gently throws you over his shoulder. Gilbert covers himself with a towel as you notice bits of cabbage sticking to his back and butt, before covering you up as well. He carries you over to the stairs, letting you walk down, avoiding many injuries. He's carried you downstairs before, not a pleasant experience. You carefully walk down before being scooped up again. Shortly after you reach the bed, you hear a vacuum and loud music playing upstairs. The dork you call your boyfriend sets you on the bed and allows you to pull on knee high socks, underwear, a tank top and one of his Prussian Blue hoodies. As an added bonus you pulled on a pair of his boxers. Gil however appears in boxers and a cut off tee that matches the hoodie you're wearing. You search on his pale neck for the perfect place to leave a hickey. The spot you find is right under his left ear. Your (E/C) eyes darken with malicious intent as you begin to bite and suck at his neck. This earns a low moan from Gilbert, as he slides his hands up the back of the hoodie to rub circles with his thumbs on your back. Once you're satisfied with the size and darkness of the bruise, you move away from him, admiring your work. The albino rubbed his neck. 

"Vhat is vis you und giving me hickeys? I have zhings I have to do tomorrow und now I vill need a scarf." Gilbert complains. 

"Well I'll go out with you then." You say, titling your head onto his.

"(Y/N), you tease." Prussia says with a wink. You lean in close to his ear. 

"Maybe if you're good, you can give me one." You whisper.


	2. The bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon-y amature-ness

You eventually settle down enough to lay on his chest and listen to Gilbert's breathing as strong arms wrapped around you.  
"(Y/n)?" He says softly. Your (e/c) eyes flick up to meet his red ones.  
"Just making sure zat you are still alive." He sighs.  
"You know that I am." You smile. Gilbert nuzzles into your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You melt into the action. You felt his hand move before you saw it creeping down your thigh. Reaching up, you cup Gilbert's cheek.   
"Hi." You mumble happily.  
"Hi." He replies, before kissing you sweetly. You both sit up. Prussia runs a hand through your hair, tracing down to your neck and pulling you close. You inhale sharply.  
"Is somezing wrong?" He says letting go.  
"No, you just startled me"  
"Oh, sorry." Gilbert pulls you close again. You bite your lip, and place your hands on his sides. Your (e/c) eyes dart around the room. Attempting at a better view, you pull up his tank top enough to spread your fingers across his cool skin. He takes it off in a quick motion. Lean muscles are visible beneath pale flesh. You threw off his hoodie and tank top, you were now as exposed as he was. Prussia's hands began to wander across your (s/c) flesh. You gasp when he boldly shoved a hand in the waistband of the boxers you were wearing. You quickly tug off your socks as he pulled off what little clothing he had on. You were left in a pair of panties and boxers. You tried not to lose balance and fall over as you removed them. You listened to Gilbert's silence. One of the only times when that man is silent whilst awake is when you are naked. You cherish the moment before he grabs you. One of many reasons you love Gilbert is his brashness. The man has no verbal filter and the same goes for actions. Sure, he was almost guaranteed to make an ass of himself 90% of the time, but you thought it was funny. In a perfect example of this, the man before you placed his hands on your hips and leaned face first into your breasts. You let out an exasperated sigh, and pat his white hair. He remains there for far less time than you expected. Gilbert's head pops up and his red eyes stare at you. His hands travel up far enough for him to push you over as he latches onto your mouth. You lean back onto the far too many pillows, as Gilbert swipes his tongue across your bottom lip. He palms your breast and inhales sharply. At some point, he pulled on a condom.  
"(Y/n), are you ready?" He says, hot breath flowing past your ear. You turn and kiss him on the cheek, as always your sign of yes. You closed your eyes and he slowly, gently pushed inside. You threw your head back, moaning as he began to move. Gilbert attacked your collarbone, determined to leave a hickey. (S/c) hands ran down the pale man's back, leaving a trail of pink, raised skin from your nails. He pulled away from your collarbone, taking a thin trail of saliva with him. Gilberts hands roamed and landed on your hips, roughly holding you still as he slowly began to speed up his thrusts. He kissed you roughly, your tongues intermingled in each others mouths, in an excited, harsh dance. Your hands retreated from his back and balled in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer as he began rolling his hips more erratically. As he pulled away from the kiss, he groaned.  
"(Y/n)" he gasped your name.  
"Gil-Gilbert," you moaned back, as the pressure inside you was building stronger and stronger, you hooked your legs around his hips. The build in your belly a dull ache, before he rolled his hips perfectly in time with you and the wall broke. You came together, with a dull moan of each others names. Gil rolled over and collapsed beside you, pantig gently. He turned to kiss you lightly, before you laid on his chest with his arms around your shoulders and yours around his middle.  
"Mm, you still have a nice rack." He says sleepily, you smile and close your eyes, still able to hear the music Ludwig was blaring.   
*fin*


End file.
